Love's Thesis
by MiniMe
Summary: Hormones abound at our favorite school, Hogwarts! New abilities are discovered or made, love sparks in odd and not so odd places and the fall of Voldemort begins. Slash and unusual pairings for everyone!
1. Exit Closet, Stage Left

Disclaimer- If I owned this do you think I'd be writing fanfiction

Disclaimer- If I owned this do you think I'd be writing **fan**fiction?

A/N- Well I was just nosing around and noticed that there are few Harry/Neville romances out there, so I'm going to try and change that! And since we have Neville/Harry, I might as well screw everyone else over with slightly unusual pairings… So look out, this one's going to be a wild ride!

EXIT CLOSET, STAGE LEFT 

Harry had been smiling all day. He'd been smiling so long his face hurt. He was going back to Hogwarts. It made the day. He looked down at his watch and smiled. Time to go. He lugged his bags out to Uncle Vernon's car, carefully placing them in the trunk. When he had Hedwig loaded he finally turned around and marched in. Uncle Vernon looked up, his large beefy hands holding the morning paper and cup of coffee.

"Alright boy, time for you to **go."** Harry smirked, Uncle Vernon was just as happy for Harry to leave as Harry himself was. He scratched his head and polished his glasses while Uncle Vernon looked for his car keys before finding them in his pocket. Aunt Petunia looked at Harry with distaste while Dudley moaned from hunger. The blob of fat the Dursleys claimed was their son had somehow managed to grow even on his Smelting's diet. Harry had the sneaking suspicion that Dudley was getting food from somewhere but he didn't really care that much if his cousin wanted to be fat. Although at this point fat was an understatement. Even Aunt Petunia had timidly commented that just **maybe** Dudley had a bit to much puppy fat although it was just puppy fat and he would definitely grow out of it.

_Right, and I'll find a boyfriend at Hogwarts._ Harry sighed, that had been one of the many downsides to the summer.Just an eensy teensy downside. The fact he was bi, and actually leaned towards guys more than girls… It was, unsettling to understate it. He hadn't told anyone, but he had the sinking feeling it would come up somehow. And if it did… Humans were inherently vicious and xenophobic, it was their nature, wizards would be no different, and Harry had no trouble thinking of the awful things that could happen to him.

"Come on boy, we're leaving now." Uncle Vernon barked. Harry sighed and snapped out of his reverie. It was definitely time to go. As they pulled out of Privet Drive Harry felt happier than he had in a long time. He hadn't felt this happy since Cedric's death. There, he thought it. That was something Sirius and Dumbledore had stressed, don't dwell on it, but don't bury it. After 3 months of gentle contemplation and no few tears Harry felt, more at peace.

In no time at all he reached the station. Uncle Vernon didn't even bother to help him unload, but he expected that. If Uncle Vernon had then he would have been concerned about the man. Summer was over, school was beginning. As he finally got everything out and loaded onto a cart Uncle Vernon roared out of the station. Harry sighed and smoothed Hedwig's head.

After checking discreetly around him he realized he was early. He shrugged and nonchalantly slid through the wall onto platform 9 and three quarters. Harry smiled cheerfully, the Hogwarts Express was there but very few other people were. However he did recognize someone…

"Heya Harry." Neville Longbottom greeted him. Harry nodded to him.

"So, how was your summer?" Harry politely asked. 

"Oh it was alright," Neville seemed to wave it off with his hand. "Gran got an exemption from the Ministry so that she could have me practice spells at home." Harry nodded, he remembered Neville's grandmother, that woman was almost as intimidating as an angry Dumbledore could be. Neville sighed, his eyes creasing with something akin to sorrow. "I still am no good at magic." Harry patted him uncomfortably on the shoulder.

"Not everything is skill at magic Neville, your gifted with herbology and a good person, the same can't be said of many people." Neville suddenly smiled brightly at Harry. Harry felt a peculiar pang but was interrupted from it by a happy shout.

"Harry!" Ron Weasely cut over and grabbed Harry into a rough embrace thumping his back. Harry smiled and did the same. Ron leaned back his eyes sparkling.

"Wow it's great to see you again, you holding up ok?" Harry nodded; it was always nice to know that other people felt concerned for him. Ron immediately began talking about all the crazy things that had happened that summer. Neville sighed and wandered away, feeling that he shouldn't intrude on the moment. Harry noticed but was to busy listening to Ron to do anything but glance at Neville. There was that pang again…

"Oh Ron stop that!" Ginny squealed as her brother absentmindedly tickled. Ginny had, for lack of a better phrase, grown up. Harry couldn't help but notice she was wearing her hair down and had quite a figure. And as for Hermione… Harry had caught himself admiring her several times, Hermione was transforming into a beauty. But Harry had also noticed someone else's body language and knew that Hermione wasn't his to claim. And Ginny was like a little sister to him.

"Ron!" Ginny squeaked and then hexed him in a very unfortunate part of his body. Ron began to turn bright red and then whirled around to furiously itch at his crotch. Ginny smirked while Harry stifled his laughter, and how horny the site made him. Hermione sighed and whispered "_Desino Pestis."_ Harry looked at her curiously.

"More powerful than the charm the teachers use and works only on curses, I just wanted to try it after reading about it this summer." Hermione said. Harry nodded and then asked her how she did it. Hermione smiled brightly at the chance to pass on some of her knowledge.

"Thanks 'Mione, now get back over here you little bitch." Ginny laughed and skipped out of the stall and ran down the car. Ron gave a strangled growl and ran off to catch her. Then Hermione looked pointedly at Harry.

"You **better** not be interested in him Harry because he is mine!" Hermione said firmly. Harry realized he had been watching Ron's ass as he jogged out of the car. He turned and smirked to her.

"What about dear "Vicky" don't you love him anymore?" Harry batted his eyes playfully at Hermione who smiled wickedly.

"Not particularly, especially since he wants in someone else's pants." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively making Harry choke. Hermione had done, insinuated- something naughty! It was like a pillar in Harry's world had been ripped asunder. Hermione frowned then.

"How uptight do you think I am? I mean seriously, I do let my hair down sometimes." She said this very similar to the way Professor McGonagall had last year when talking about the Ball. She blinked a lot and tugged on her hair and overemphasized every movement. Harry laughed, where had this side of Hermione been all this time?

"Hermione, is that still you? What have you done with 'Mione and who are you?" Harry was peering into her eyes and she giggled.

"Well you're not the only one that had an epiphany this summer." He looked at her. "A life changing moment of realization that greatly affects the said character." Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway Mr. Potter, I realized just how uptight I was and how much fun it is to hit Draco Malfoy, so this year I resolve to be more outgoing and to hit Draco Malfoy more often!" She raised a fist and shook it. "At least until our OWL's, in which case we will have to study, study and study some more."

"Dear sweet lord of Mike who are you?" Harry finally said and then they both collapse laughing. Neville poked his head in.

"Uhm, excuse me have either of you seen Trevor?" Hermione smiled and Harry rolled his eyes while giving Neville a playful nudge on the shoulder.

"_Accio Trevor." _Harry said and suddenly a small toad came sailing out from the back of the car. When he handed Trevor to Neville his hand touched Neville's and Neville blushed. Harry didn't notice, he was thinking that he was damn glad he had Hedwig instead of a toad. But Hermione did, and her mind began to race. Like many girls, she liked coping with love lives that weren't hers, and this one would need a lot of help… And Hermione had always liked a challenge…

A/N- Ok, now, do you guys want shorter or longer chapters? Longer obviously take longer and shorter don't. And while Harry/Neville is obviously spoken for, no other pairing is. I don't dislike any pairing (except for teachers with students, this does exclude Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.) so I wanna hear what you guys want. So review and control the story to some small extent!


	2. And The Fun Begins...

Disclaimer- Well, you know the drill

Disclaimer- Well, you know the drill.

A/N- Since Cali said something and left a long review Hermione and Ron will **not** be together. Just so you know. Shout outs are at the bottom. Oh and I won't even try to do Hagrid's accent, so live with it. And I am not going to do a song; it would suck so much it wouldn't even be funny. And now on with the show… Tell me who you want as a couple! Otherwise I'm gonna get **really **"creative" on your asses…

** **

** **

**AND THE FUN BEGINS**

** **

****They were finally there. Harry smiled dreamily as the train rolled nearer and nearer to Hogwarts. This was where he belonged, the wizarding world. This was where his friends were, where his family was, where his life was. It felt so good just to wear robes and hold his wand. He and Ron stood in the aisle waiting for Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey Ron, Malfoy never did come visit us. Think he finally transferred to Durmstang?" Ron snorted.

"We should only be so lucky." Harry smirked ruefully. Then Hermione and Ginny walked out.

"Shall we?" Hermione said linking arms with Harry. Harry chuckled and led her out of the train with Ron rolling his eyes and Ginny whistling. Hermione spotted victim number 1 almost immediately.

"Oh Neville, come over here!" She said. Ginny smiled predatorily, she was onto the plan. The smile cast an eerie look over her features that would have made Fred and George proud. Neville wandered over cautiously, he didn't like the look on Ginny's face that Harry and Ron couldn't see. Hermione unlinked her arm with Harry's.

"Come guys let's go get a coach." The group moved forward, Ginny, a grin plastered on her face and Hermione, grinning inside. Harry walking contentedly, Neville confused and afraid and Ron just, well, just Ronnish.

"Hey guys!" Harry smiled at the huge form of Hagrid herding the first years into the castle. "See you inside!" The kids surrounding him were all looking wide-eyed and fearfully at the castle, which looked foreboding indeed. The sky around it was dark but no clouds, the giant lake sat still in its cradle.

As they group climbed inside of the coach Hermione nodded to Ginny, step one was to commence. By taking up more space than really necessary in a not so subtle way that still went unnoticed, they made it so that Neville had to sit on Harry's lap. Neville blushed a deep red and then Hermione cheerfully shoved him down. Harry took a deep breath to stifle any reaction he might have.

Ron laughed at the two of them while Hermione and Ginny exchanged a mischievous glance.

As they walked into the hall Harry looked with interest to see who would be the new DADA teacher. To his surprise up there sat Ms. Figg, the old woman that lived on Privet Drive. Suddenly his mind flashed back to something Dumbledore had said at the end of the year. About Arabella Figg… Harry stared wide-eyed and then shook his head as Ms. Figg- no professor Figg winked at him.

The dinner was fantastic as usual; Dumbledore warned the students that no one would be allowed outside the castle at all without teacher supervision. Aside from that there were no real changes. After all the new first years were settled the groups went back to their dorms. Harry still hadn't seen Malfoy, something that bothered him on a level of principle.

_I guess he finally became a death eater and Lucius pulled him out of school._ Harry shrugged, he'd always known Malfoy was a git but there was something else, something more than just being a git and being truly evil…

He smiled as Ron quickly twitched a first year out of the way of a vanishing step. The little boy blushed and muttered a quick thank you before running off. Ron just kept on walking. Harry felt the gazes of the new Griffyndors on his back as they looked at his build, his hair, who he was walking with. After going into the common room there was a general celebration as the Weasely twins appeared with more food and candy. The only problem was nobody could eat another bite, so most of it was left out. After awhile only a few people were left in the common room, namely Ginny, Neville, Hermione and Harry. Ginny nodded to Hermione and the both cornered their respective victims.

"So Harry…" Hermione drawled. Harry looked at her in apprehension, Hermione never drawled unless she was planning something bad.

"See any guys you're interested in?" she inquired. Hermione sat down in a chair next to Harry, gazing intently at his eyes. Harry flushed and glanced at Neville and Ginny, but the two of them seemed to be in a rapt discussion. Neville looked slightly scared and Harry just wanted to hold him for a minute… _Yeah right, the poor boy doesn't need me confusing his sexual orientation._

"So…" Hermione said and then looked at Harry. "Any guys strike your fancy?" Harry looked her and with a dead pan serious expression said, "You know I never really noticed but the light in the dining room really brings out Professor Snape's natural hair color-" Hermione had paled then and Harry started laughing **hard.** Hermione sighed and gave up. As she stood Ginny quickly finished what she was saying and stood, leaving Neville looking, Harry couldn't describe the emotion on Neville's face but it could be called determination. Since when had Neville been determined?

Harry shrugged and went upstairs to bed. He smiled and laid down contentedly on the warm mattress and drifted off into sweet sleep. He didn't notice Neville come in and stared at him for a time, before going off to his own bed.

"Mornin' Harry." Seamus said cheerfully. Harry could have happily hexed the Irish boy right then and there, nobody should have the indecency to be that "chipper" in the morning. Harry groped about on his nightstand and pulled on his glasses. Now that he could see he scowled, Seamus was already dressed and was smiling like a crazed monkey. _God he's cute…__bad thoughts, bad thoughts._ Harry mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

"Come on sleepy head wake up." Seamus straddled Harry and began to shake his shoulders. Harry tried to shove Seamus off but it was just to early…

"Seamus get off him." Neville grabbed Seamus by the back of his robe and hauled him off Harry. "Now go to breakfast or something." Seamus gave Neville an indignant look and then blew him a kiss. Neville blushed and suddenly returned to the ever-embarrassed clumsy youth he'd always been.

"Thanks Neville." Harry said as he stumbled out of bed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Neville felt his eyes drawn inevitably to the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Yeah, sure, don't mention it." Neville murmured and ran out. Harry looked at the portrait in confusion and shrugged, attributing all weirdness to the morning.

Breakfast was a delicious affair, eggs, sausages, hash browns, pancakes… Harry stuffed himself just for the fun of it. Hermione ate daintily and Ron just shoveled the food in. Ron almost spilled some orange juice all over the table but Neville caught his arm just in time.

"Alright everyone, you should all have you new schedules if you just look at the small ball in back of your plate." Dumbledore said. Everyone looked at the balls; finally George reached out and prodded it with his wand. It burst into a piece of parchment. "We'll be trying some new this year, these are your student schedules, they will display a calendar telling you what day it is, when projects are due, etc… They'll even tell you what time it is, if you lose one you get to make yourself a new one." Dumbledore stretched his back and then nodded to the school. The kids all burst open their schedules and hurried off to their first class.

Harry looked at his schedule, it had changed this year. First he had Herbology… He scanned the list and saw he had Potions last class and once again, double period with Slytherin. Woop de-doo. He looked at Ron and jerked his head towards the greenhouse four.

"Ooh, look Harry there's a dueling class being offered again, but look who the teacher is." Hermione said. Harry looked and almost choked, Dumbledore was teaching?

"Wow that's incredible, he **is**one of the greatest wizards of our time, this could be an incredible chance to learn a lot of great stuff." Hermione's eyes were sparkling and Harry was excited.

"Shit this is incredible." Ron said. Hermione gave him a chilling look for swearing while Harry just chuckled. The three ducked into greenhouse 1 which was where Professor sprout always was. The squat witch looked up at them. Harry nodded to the Hufflepuffs, particularly Justin who was- Eyeliner? Hermione eyed him with interest while Ron's eyes went wide. Some of his fellow classmates were giving him looks of distaste but most of them were just ignoring it.

Justin wasn't just wearing eyeliner, his ears were pierced and his hair was gelled. His robes were tight fitting and somehow had a very feminine air about them. He had thinned out as well and Harry was just captivated by how he looked. Neville looked Harry, then at Justin, then back at Harry, and his lips turned upward into a snarl.

Shout Outs!-

~*Black Dreamz*~- I will keep doing just that, and I plan on making this as "interesting" as possible…

Kcarke- Well I don't see many H/N either so that's why this is here! I'll try and keep the chapters coming, you'll probably see one every week and half, the more reviews I get though the more inspired I get *hint hint* 

Vixen- Hell yes too cute!

Seven Stones- Thank you I love it too ^_^

Cali- Wee hee, my longest review and the only anti-ship request, so you get the cookie! No R/Hr for this story. 

Mahree avocado- Well I agree Ginny swearing doesn't make to much sense but I am having the characters be a little more outgoing since they're older and such.

Ginny- Well here's what happens!

Thanks for all the reviews! But I have 378 hits and only 7 reviews… This is not good people… So please-

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Matchmaker Matchmaker...

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, the sexy biznitch that he is…

A/N- well since no one is being really forthcoming with pairing ideas here we go. No more suggestions unless I ask for advice on a specific person, such as Victor Krum, who should we pair him with? Who does Severus Snape get? Dumbledore is already paired so don't get any thoughts… Well you'll see. And in this chapter, big things happen, really big. Huge, incredible, brace yourselves mutha fuckas!

Neville's thoughts raced through his head faster than they ever had before. Neville wasn't dumb, far from it; he was just no good at magic. After the Talk Ginny had had with him he knew what he had to do. And nobody would get in the way. Much less a flaming Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Justin batted his eyes at Harry and smiled softly. Professor Sprout seeing one this made the pairs herself. Never let it be said that teachers didn't favor their own houses. Neville boiled in anger as he saw Justin paired with Harry and didn't even notice Hermione's angry expression as she was paired with him. Hermione did not like it when her plans were interrupted, and Justin would screw everything up. 

She shot a glance at Neville and calmed considerably. Whatever Ginny had said to him was giving him some backbone, he looked pissed. His eyes flashed dangerously and he was digging his fingernails into his palm. Suddenly all anger and tension vanished from him. Except for eyes, they were a turbulent storm of suppressed emotion. Suddenly Hermione was worried, should she be playing with a potential love like this. She thought for a moment.

__

And of course the answer was yes, after all, guys were **far** too dumb to do anything with themselves in a relationship. And it was so much more fun this way…

_Wow._ Harry couldn't concentrate; every time he tried to sooth the black rose he'd brush hands with Justin. What the hell had happened to the boy? Once Justin had been a slightly chubby boy that had been rather nice but not, not, not- _hot, god I would like to see what he's like in bed._ Harry blushed, he was about as virginal as you got, he'd never even kissed a girl, or a guy.

He glanced surreptitiously around the class. They were supposed to be tickling the black roses to release their seeds. So far Neville was the only one who had gotten seeds, oh wait Hermione just got some. Harry shook his head. He didn't know much about flowers but he was pretty sure they weren't supposed to have seeds. But these did… Sometimes magic made life more confusing than not.

By lunch Neville was ready to scream. It seemed that wherever Harry was Justin was there too. And it was pissing Neville off. Neville couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten angry like this, it felt like boiling acid was searing through his veins and- He watched Justin sit at the Griffyndor table. It was allowable to sit at the table's of other houses, but it was rarely done except for by those in a relationship.

Neville's vision went black around the edges. Justin had just **squeezed **Harry's leg! That fucking bastard…

"So Justin, uhm, how was your summer?" Harry gulped. He might have been naive but he knew Justin was trying to get in his pants. He'd already gotten several odd looks, and admiring looks and add that to Justin's behavior, Harry had the feeling a lot of people wanted in **his** pants. Justin smiled prettily at him.

"It was, interesting…" The last word was drawled, and his hand found its way onto Harry's leg. Justin squeezed gently and Harry stifled a yelp. Justin's hand went up higher and Harry felt the blood drain from his face and journey to less, public, regions of his anatomy. _Oh fuck now I'm hard!_ Harry looked up with a pained expression just in time to catch Draco Malfoy sitting down at the Slytherin table. His face was white and his eyes were bloodshot. Harry suddenly wanted to smack him and kiss him at the same time. The reflex of anger was normal, but the other? Oh god he was bad if he wanted Malfoy…

Lunch was hard for Ginny. First of all she was sitting next to Hermione, and that was always difficult. She knew how Neville felt, she knew what was like to be close to something you knew you couldn't have. She knew, oh god she knew. She looked at Justin and sighed, she'd better have a talk with him before Neville hexed himself trying to get Justin. But when lunch ended she was swept away, but not before she saw Justin corner Harry in a corridor, followed by Neville.

Justin smiled; he had finally gotten Harry away. He looked at the boy and smiled. Harry was taller than him but not by much. He was weathered and strong, his lithe form filled with muscle that defined him but didn't overwhelm his features. His high cheekbones and clever green eyes. Justin had always like deep chocolate eyes, the sable kind that you could stare into for forever. But Harry's were an incredible green.

It was the green of a hidden glade, frozen over by glacial crystal. _Wow, that was almost poetic_. Oh he'd had it bad for a while now. Ever since he first met Harry and chattered at him endlessly. And then feared for his life that Harry had found out how he really felt and that as the heir to Slytherin he would hunt Justin down.

But now…

Harry turned to ask Justin what he wanted, and he knew that he really should have seen it coming. Justin's mouth was suddenly glued to his and Justin nipped his lower lip. Suddenly Justin was coxing Harry into a deep kiss and Harry tried to pull out and murmur no but Justin was fucking good-

Justin suddenly found pushed aside by an enrage Neville. Neville who had always looked so innocent and slightly bewildered had anger on his face that was deeper than Justin had ever felt. Except for now.

"What the hell are you doing?" Justin snarled and felt for his wand. Harry sank to the ground, the kiss had drained him and now he was being fought over and he just needed to sit.

"Get. Away. From. Him." Neville bit out each word with intense venom. He would've looked comical if he hadn't been so angry. Justin laughed.

"He like it Neville, and I got here first." Then Justin leveled his wand at Neville. "So if you don't like that then get out of here." Harry looked at the wand, Neville's face drained of color.

"Come on Neville, go back to your dorm, or I'll hex you here and now." Neville reached for his wand and whipped it out.

"Expelliarmus!" Justin incanted. Neville's wand flew out of his hand. Justin normally wasn't this mean but Neville would not ruin his chances with Harry. Neville's eyes flashed in panic. "Now what were you thinking Neville, you couldn't have bested me with wands, you know you're horrible at magic. Now go back to Griffyndor, here's your wand." Justin tossed it to Neville who watched it fall to the floor. Harry was about to say something but found that he couldn't, he struggled to move, speak, even gurgle but he was held firmly in place. Justin too felt he couldn't move, uncomfortably frozen with his hand outstretched.

The air around Neville had begun to pulsate, power radiated from him and crackled in the air surrounding the boy. Suddenly Neville's eyes widened with glee.

"Well if you want to be a girl so much you dress like one, here's a gift." And Neville, without knowing what he was doing, turned Justin into a girl. Without a wand.

"What was that?" Hermione asked looking around wildly. Ginny shrugged.

"Sounded like someone was screaming." Hermione shrugged.

"Now anyway, if we hook up Neville with Harry we should find someone for Justin, now I have just the idea." Hermione paused. "On second thought I have no idea[i], but I do have other ideas on what we can do…" Ginny realized that if Hermione set everyone else up, she herself would be free…

Dumbledore cradled his head in his hands. Why oh why did this have to happen now. His mind had just caught wind of the disturbance that had happened downstairs. He had known that Neville carried the ability that the Longbottom family had held the ability in their bloodline for generations, but now was not the time he needed.

Dumbledore sighed and straightened. Allowing his posture to correct and to breathe deeply. He slowly cleared his mind of all thoughts and cast himself adrift. For a minute hung in nirvana, total emptiness, and peace, calm. And then returned. That solitude was healthy in small doses, but like anything was bad for you if used to frequently.

He shuffled some papers on his desk to make himself feel tidy. With his luck the other students might begin to manifest their powers and capabilities. And with his luck this would be- Suddenly Dumbledore ripped out his wand so fast he startled Fawkes. He tapped the desk three times with it and said a word.

3 sheets of paper popped of nowhere along with a goblet. The first one was a spell he had created, the one that protected Harry now. The second was long and compromised the entire list of wizards with natural powers beyond those of normal wizards. Sure enough, Neville Longbottom was now marked as "awakened." And the last… Dumbledore looked and sighed in acceptance.

And when the ancient terror awakens 

**_In hope's crashed eyes,_**

**_Shall the troubles spin a fiery pyre_**

**_And the dragon weeps the tears of healing_**

****

**_The highest pinnacle shall fall_**

**_To the lowest treachery._**

**_The changing one shall return to control his change_**

**_And the serpent shall strike where it most hurts_**

****

**_Aged wisdom will reveal the enemy_**

**_And the hidden lips shall reveal all with a kiss._**

**_The whipping branches will witness the final battle_**

**_And the cup shall forge the sword into brightest heat._**

****

**_Look for the signs in the bond._**

Dumbledore gripped his long silver hair; it made no more sense now than it did several years ago when Professor Trelawney had first made the prediction. Something's he could figure out but for the most part… Dumbledore was not often confused, but now he was, horribly so.

****

  


* * *

[i] Just like the author, whom does Justin go with? He doesn't have to stay a girl either… And next chapter we see Snape go, well he does some unusual things…

Kcarke- Well he did a little more than yell at Justin, but this isn't over yet.

Crazy- Yeah, I gotta do homework too but its' 11:50… oh well there's always lunch. I was just inspired to write Harry/Neville, I don't know why. They'll get pretty mushy later on.

TicTac- Thank you, I like reviews ^_^

PepperjackCandy- Well you can see where I went with your idea. I just can't maker Hermione straight in this fic, but my other one I'm gonna do it. Thanks for the helpful comments, it gave me some direction. Now crank out some more Unfogging the Future!

Vixen- Oh and this will get even cuter, so flufferriffic you won't be able to breather, and then people **DIE! ***oops, blushes as plot element escapes* But there's gonna be some G/Hr, eventually…

Reina Kitella- I'm writing as fast as I can and actually no I don't have a life ^_^; But I will soon, I just have to finish something's… But here's your next chapter!


End file.
